cucumberquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Protector Punisher Pumice
Pretty Protector Punisher Pumice is a a television show produced by Silver Studios, in the Crystal Kingdom. According to Almond, the eponymous 'Punisher Pumice' is a heroine that saves the Crystal Kingdom from monsters and other villains. She is one of Almond's biggest inspirations, and it was through Punisher Pumice that Almond learned how to use a sword. In Interlude 3, Peridot is also revealed to be a huge fan, and enjoys an episode with the Nightmare Knight. Plot Pumice (played by Tephra) is a supposedly ordinary student attending Hyalite High, but who has a secret identity as the crime-fighting protector Punisher Pumice. She deals with everyday high school problems and battles "monsters and stuff" with her wand-that-turns-into-a-sword, utilizing several attacks such as "Radiant Shimmer Shower," "Amorè Heart Exfoliation," and her finishing move "Pretty Pumice Power Punisher." Other characters include: * Pancetta, a recent transfer student from the Doughnut Kingdom (played by Bacon) * Bort, a nerdy classmate who helps Pumice with her schoolwork and was later written out of the show * Melanite, The Most Gorgeous Boy In Their Grade * Galactiqueen Meteorea, a villainess * An unnamed villain from the newest season, who Almond claims is extremely cheesy. * A fictionalized version of the Nightmare Knight and several of his Disaster Masters. In the most detailed episode seen in the comic, Pancetta confesses her crush on Melanite, who uses her heart along with several others to summon the Nightmare Knight, who unleashes his disaster masters to do various crimes such as bank robbing, defacing posters, and loitering. When Punisher Pumice appears to stop him, he throws a Bad Dream Beam at her, but Pancetta throws herself in front. Pancetta appears to die, but then, through the power of selfless sacrifice, she returns as Punisher Pancetta. Known Episode Names Season 3 * Episode 16: “Ooh?! Critical Pretty Boy Appears” * Episode 21: “Crash! Decisive Battle Against Galactiqueen Meteorea” – Storming Meteorea’s galactic space base has been easy…almost too easy! What could she be plotting? And will Pumice make it back home in time to get a head start on her Bouquet Day chocolates? Season 5 * Episode 13: “Wow! This Wasn’t Supposed to Happen” Theme Song The Punisher Pumice theme song is reminiscent of classic anime openers, with lyrics talking about the power of love within and other such time-fillers, along with a title screen showing Pumice striking a pose in outline. This is further evidence of Gigi's anime influence. Make wayyyy for my heart, it's coming throooough I feel a sparkle of love within meeee (there's a magic inside) I know my passion can set the whole, worl- ''(obscured) ''(ooh!) No matter what evil rises there's a power - (obscured) I'll neeever fall, I'll giiive it my all I'm a pillar of love, standing tall I'm sending my heaaart, straight to yooooou Video Game Punisher Pumice has at least one spin-off videogame, called Pumice Quest. Almond is said to have beaten the boss rush mode on the hardest difficulty, seven times. In this print, Parfait and the Nightmare Knight can be seen playing what is probably the same game. Trivia * Multiple aspects of the show are very obviously referencing the japanese animated television series Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. * Melanite is very likely a humanization of Meta Knight, a character from the Kirby videogame series. Category:Artifacts